Cloaked Kidnappers
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: One day, after running some errans, Cilan returns the hideout, only to find that Ash & Iris were kidnapped! The oldest then leaves to find them, only to come face to face with the kidnappers themselves! WARNING: 2 character deaths.


It was midday at the Raven's Roost, and the couple was playing with a tug rope when they Cilan leaving. "Hey, Cilan. Where are you going?" Ashura asked. "I had a bone cake made, and I'm going to the shop to get it, plus some more pet supplies. I'll be back." the chef responded before leaving. Ash and Iris soon perked up at those words. "BONE CAKE!" they exclaimed happily. But this moment would not last...

During the minutes that followed, Iris played with her lover and gave him treats. But in the midst of a belly rub treatment, Ash quickly got up and started growling at the window. "Ash? What's wrong?" Iris asked her lover before turning to the window and figuring it out for herself... entering the window were two cloaked figures. Soon, Ash's eyes turned into the were-form black-and-red, and his skin grew gray fur. Not long after, the were-teen attacked, but the first figure took out a dog treat, then threw it to him. The raven-haired teen wasted no time in scarfing down the treat... and soon fell asleep. "Oh, no! Ash!" Iris exclaimed before being knocked out by the other figure...

Cilan soon came home with the cake and pet supplies before noticing that the were-couple was gone. "Guys? Where are you?" he called before noticing a letter with Ash's collar and Iris's ribbon next to it. Soon, the chef began to read the note:

_Cilan,  
>If you want to see your friends alive again, meet us at the abandoned warehouse at the dock. Come alone, and bring all of the money you have...<em>

Enraged at this, Cilan turned into his were-form, then began to follow the scent of his friends. Soon, he reached the docks, then found the abandoned warehouse. As the older Were-Teen entered the building, he found Ash and Iris, covering their ears to block out a high-pitched sound that bothered their sensitive hearing. Not only that, but both were pretty beat up. And if that weren't enough, Ash was looking especially weak, and had a dart in his shoulder!

Soon, the captors entered the room. "Well, Cilan... looks like you don't wanna pay..." one of them said to him. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with them?" Cilan responded. The two cloaks then nodded at each other before revealing themselves... and shocking everyone... standing there without their hoods on were Chili and Cress! Cilan's brothers!

Cilan was taken aback by this. "Cress? Chili? Why are you doing this?" he shouted. "You wanna know why? Because they turned you into a freak! That's why!" Cress shouted, a short pause following. "When Ash turned you into a stupid, uncivilized werewolf, we vowed revenge!" Chili finished. Soon, Cilan's anger was seething. "So you're gonna kill them... just because they made me a werewolf?" he began, hurt by their actions and words... a hurt that soon turned into hatred... "What does it matter? It's not like I'm a primal freak!" A short pause. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE; YOU DON'T ACCEPT MY BROTHER, SISTER, AND I FOR WHAT WE ARE! You're no longer my brothers..." Iris was taken aback; Cilan thought of her and her lover as his siblings?

Cress soon chuckled. "... Fine... if you choose them over us... THEN YOU'LL DIE ALONG WITH THEM!" he shouted as he chucked a sharp rock at Cilan, causing a large wound and knocking him down. "Heh, pathetic! Let's kill the other two!" Chili declared.

Meanwhile, in Cilan's mind, the chef was face-to-face with... his were-form? "Cilan, let's kill them!" the werewolf side told him. "But I can't just kill my brothers!" Normal Cilan responded, but was reprimanded by Were-form. "You said it yourself! They aren't your brothers anymore! And if you don't kill them, they'll kill the other two!" Were added. After a minute of thought... Normal agreed to let Were take control.

Back in the Outside World, the two corrupt brothers were about to kill Iris and Ash when they heard growling. They turned to see a shocking sight... Cilan was there, growling at the two. "Uh, Chili? I dun think Cilan's here anymore..." Cress guessed in fear, seeing the black-and-red eyes that glared at them. Soon, the werewolf lunged at Chili, tackling him to the ground... and tearing his arm off with his teeth! The redhead screamed in pain from the blood loss. But that wasn't the worst bit... for soon after, Cilan gave a powerful punch to his chest... a punch so powerful, that the ribs broke, and pierced the heart... thus, killing him...

Cress just stood there, shock on his face. "This isn't Cilan... it's something else!" he said to himself before he felt his airway get squeezed; Cilan was choking him! As he slowly lost consciousness, he thought his last thought; "I was right... this isn't Cilan at all... but a 'beast' that lives inside his body..." After that, Cress was dead, his throat crushed. And no amount of CPR would bring him back.

Soon after... Cilan began to eat the corpses! Iris just stared in shock at the carnage that took place. After that, Cilan, now calm and full of traitor, walked over to the couple, then injected an antidote into Ash before picking him up and taking him back to the Roost...

After a few hours, Ash was back to normal, causing a sigh of relief to come from Iris. The girl soon embraced her lover. "Ash! I'm so glad you're safe!" she told him as he hugged her back. They then turned to Cilan. "Thank you, Cilan... we would've been goners if not for you..." Ash told Cilan, who merely patted him on the back.

Soon after, the trio was watching Soul Eater and eating the Bone Cake Cilan had made.

And so, the lives of two traitors ended tragically (well, not really tragic) that day...


End file.
